


Jelli skelies

by Rosethemaid12 (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Limes, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosethemaid12
Summary: I have decided to  make More stories since i have more time to do this any way and i will take requested au's





	1. Chapter 1

Life is always a mystery to everyone scientists, adults,people in general... You never cared about it even before you ran away..You knew there was no point but eating , drinking, sleeping, and reproduction..It's all everything on this planet does..Luckily you escaped that world when you ran away from home running to the forest..

 

" It's all pointless..!" was all you yelled as you walked through the forest tears and sweat mixing with the blood from your beating..The argument started over why monsters should be here, you exclamed that monsters had rights but your parents thought otherwise..Now here you are lost in the forest until you felt a sharp agonizing pain on your ankle..

 

You sat on the grass screaming at the bear-trap crushing your ankle. Blood trickled down your foot making you feel light headed...Was this how you were going to die..? Thats what you thought until you heard footsteps and voices...Who was coming to your rescue....


	2. Saviors..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to see a bunch of eye lights looking at you..? You don't even flinch at the voices but are these your savior's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo in a bit i might be gone a while i live in maine and tropical storm irma is coming

You looked in the direction of the voices to see two shadows on a hill. Using this as your chance you yelled out " Somebody please! Help!" Even though it was dark you could tell the two figures heard you. It was getting hard to see with the amount of blood lost besides the beating you got the bear trap was probably worse..

 

Lowering your head to the grass you took deep breaths to calm yourself trying to dull the pain.Only to see two pairs of shoes running towards you one was a pair of pink slippers the other seemed to be a pair of dress shoes. 'Thank god maybe some help..' was all you could think they sounded like they were yelling something but you couldn't hear it was too fuzzy..Thankfully for you you blacked out ending your pain..

~~~~~ Gaster sans point of view~~~

" G damn it how could you lose the parts here?!" G looked at his classic self inhaling the smokey taste of cigarette and shrugged " Like I told'ja was walkin to the house and da bag broke." His classic counter-part face palmed sighing annoyed. "Alright then lets go find em." G and Classic sans had reached the hill where the parts were, luckily still in the bag which they were lucky it hadn't rained or doc would have dusted them on the spot.

 

G and classic had finished gathering the parts and were about head back until they heard a scream " Someone please! Help!" Classic's eye lights shrank and g's widened as they both ran over to the scene. " Classic it's a human..." "No shit g what else could it be and alien?" Classic was still pissed about the parts. " Well we can't leave em out here classic and by the looks of it this kids been through hell and back." Classic agreed staring at the half dead human who obviously was beaten.. " We'll take em to doc g.." And with that they carried her to the large house.


	3. be our guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some skellies make you food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys good news! im going to be doing a question ask for our skellies in a few chapters prepare your questi- " HUMAAAAAN STOP TALKING WITH THESE BUFFOONS AND WRITE!!!" alright alright jeez edge [sweat drops and nervously clears throat while edge watches] errr enjoy the show!! { dragged off by edge}

You wearily opened your eyes, slowly adjusting your sight you noticed a few white dots in the dark. As soon as you were noticed you were awake a few blurrs tackled you. " Y/n!!!" Eyes widening in confusion you asked " What the hell how do you know my name!?" Looking at the blurrs you realized they were skeletons. Three of the who were a bit bigger than you. One was wearing a large scarf and covered in ink splats , the second one was wearing a headband and a long yellow cape with yellow eyelights, the third one was wearing grey and blue with large blue eyelights. t-They all looked at you in shock and confusion, " You don't't remember us?" The blue eyed one spoke tears starting to well up.. _----time skip---- Skeletons kept coming in and out of the room, tall skeletons, short ones, scary ones,cute ones, depressed ones, smutty ones. They seem to have one thing in common though, they all knew your name which confused you. Even worse was they wouldn't let you get up because of your foot. That angered you a bit but since they helped you , you weren't gonna fuss. A tall skeleton in a red scarf..papyrus was his name..seemed familiar.. was in the room when your stomache growled. This caused him to look at you " AHH HUMAN Y/N PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR FORGETTING TO GET YOU FOOD BOOOHOOO I'M AN AWFUL NURSE!!" You felt like this was normal so you grabbed paps hand and held the puffy glove saying " It's ok papyrus your a great nurse because your the great papyrus! How about you make me... Spaghetti?" It felt odd saying spaghetti as if you have said it on a normal basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { runs back panting} Huff huff wheeze hi pals! i escaped edge for now long enough to so thank you for reading! im thankful for you guy- " HUMAN YOU MOTHER FUCKER GRRRR!" oh shit { leash ggets pulled amd is dragged away sweating}


	4. be our guest pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to eat but chaos decided to get off it's ass today and spoil the meal...over a doughnut!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry but my paragraph bar isn't working correctly on my 3ds so bad spacing?

Papyrus seemed to perk up greatly at the word ' spaghetti' because you could literally see stars in his eyes. " Nyeeeeeeaaah heheh! OF COURSE HUMAN Y/N I'LL GLADLY MAKE THAT!! IT'S MY SPECIAL DISH AFTER ALL!" Smiling at his radiating joy you felt a twinge of regret in the back of your mind ' Why am I feeling that..I don't even know him..Yet I feel like I've known him a long time..' Shaking your head you realized that papyrus had already ran off leaving you to your thoughts..

' From what i've seen..There are atleast 30 skeletons..but from what they say...There are more than 300 skeletons..' Shuttering you questioned how that was even possible..You grew bored of your thoughts and decided to take in your surroundings more. You were in a f/c room, with f/items, along with f/c bed plus matching sheets. ' How the hell..coincidence my ass...How could they know the color...?' Yawning you once again grew bored ' Sleep maybe..? No..not yet..' You knew just by looking at your bloody bandaged ankle that you would have to limp..You also knew it would be as simple as chewing needles.. Gritting your teeth and holding back a cry you got on your feel. Hissing under your breath you mummbled " Ow mother fucking foot.." Slowly limping testing the waters of how far you'd last you immediately registered the your phone on a cabinet. Praise the god You don't believe in was all you could think when you turned it on to battery power of 69% [ *^* mmmm instert lenny cuz were all sinner dinner] Checking your texts you saw only one person has texted you...your best friend Luna [ thx lunaxxxmoon1] " Ey Y/n you alive?"

"y/n?"  
" Where are you?"  
Sighing you put you phone in your pocket and limped back in bed awaiting the food. After a few good minutes you heard the door open revealing a skeleton dressed in a red sweater with a long scarf. " Ey sweetheart how ya feeling?" You glanced at him with a bored face. " Ah well uh..Breakfast is ready" He seemed nervous about something but that was only a fleeting thought..Like a voice in the back of your head told you his emotions. _----time skip of 10 minutes--- After being carried down by who you knew as cherry now.. [ flowerfell sans] You looked at the table to see total chaos. Skeletons shooting bones at eachother, some throwing food , and others were sitting or hiding under the table. Over what you thought..A FUCKING CHOCOLATE DOUGHNUT!?! You felt a twinge of annoyance so with out thinking you grabbed the doughnut ate it and yelled " CAN YOU GUYS STOP NOW!?" And just like that everything went quiet, some of them surprised, others blushing, some scowling and others impressed. " Finally." You were set down and ate some eggs until...


	5. headaches..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself being stared down by many skeletons..What have you gotten into...Until you get headaches..and a flashback..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to thank Lunaxxxmoon1 for the idea of spaces and slowed pace..

You were now sitting next to cherry { flowerfell sans} and a skeleton with horns { beast tale sans] but looking around you saw many versions of each.. Some edgy..some swapped...others just classic..You were slowly eating some toast..The eggs on your plate not touched from the fact of your ketchup kept being stolen...Finally you managed to snag a bottle of ketchup..Ooonnnlllyyy for a skeletal hand to swipe it but this time you were prepared grabbing your fork you pinned one of the fingerbones to the table..

The skeleton ...Sans looked at you eyes wide and sockets small barely visable.


End file.
